una pequeña reflexión
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: una pequeña historia para refeccionar, hecha con toda buena intención. Perdón si alguien llega a sentirse ofendido.


Lisa, una niña de color con pelo negro, blusa rosa y pantalón azul y su amiga Daniela, una chica rubia que llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda azul, salían de una sala de cine, Daniela parecía contenta, Lisa en cambio parecía algo pensativa.

-Que buena estuvo la película, ¿No Lisa? – dijo Daniela contenta.

-la verdad, no me gusto – dijo mirando el piso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Las canciones estuvieron buenas y ella recupero la corona –

-lo que pasa es que…. – dijo pensando cómo explicarle a su amiga su disgusto - lo que pasa es que no me gusto como se desarrolló todo, es decir, si la villana le robo la corona magia a la princesa para conquistar al mundo, pero si eso quería ¿Por qué no se la quedo en lugar de dársela como premio a la reina del baile de una escuela secundaria? –

-Lisa, es una película, no tienes que pensarlo tanto –

Lisa miro hacia una esquina donde estaba un hombre de traje fumando un cigarro - ¿ese no es el director de la empresa dueña de esta película? – dijo mirándolo.

-Creo que sí, abra venido por el estreno – contesto Daniela.

Lisa se quedó mirando al señor de traje y decidió caminar hacia el – disculpe señor – dijo Lisa tirándole del pantalón.

-Si niña – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-hay algo que no entiendo en su película – dijo la niña en un tono inocente.

-¿y qué es? – pregunto sin mucho interés.

-Bueno, es que la villana no se comporta como una villana, la protagonista se la pasa cantando y esforzándose en ser la reina del baile cuando ni siquiera esta matriculada en la escuela y el único chico en toda la película que tiene más de 10 segundos de dialogo puede reemplazarse fácilmente con una pared – dijo la niña captando la atención del adulto.

-Niña, no lo pienses tanto, es una película para niñas –

-¿y eso que? La serie de esta película tiene episodios más intereses y menos clichés. Además que la serie es vista tanto por niños como por niñas e incluso hay adultos que la miran, a mi hermano mayor le encanta –

-Niña, es solo una película, no lo pienses tanto –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Porque es una película –

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo pensar? –

-Porque es una película –

-Pero en la serie pienso, y los capítulos no pierden coherencia narrativa cuando lo hago, cosa que pasa con su película – dijo la pequeña – al menos hasta capítulo 13 de la temporada 3 donde todo comenzó a caer y la cuarta que… bueno, no hablar -

-Ya te dije que es una película para niñas – dijo irritado.

-Pero si la mitad de la sala eran niños y adolescentes –

-Pero es para niñas –

-¿Por qué? ¿Está mal que niños y adolescentes la disfruten? Si tienen un público tan variado deberían hacer una trama un poco más compleja que se apegue y guste a todos -

-¿Para qué? Esto es más fácil y eres la única que se queja – dijo el señor viendo la cantidad de gente que comentaban la película.

-No creo ser la única que esta insatisfecha señor – dijo dirigiéndose al grupo - ¡¿A quién no le gusto la película?! – Grito la niña y ante esa pregunta una tercera parte de las personas que estaban en la sala levantaron la mano – creo que no soy la única – dijo con una sonrisa.

-aun así, la película gusto a la mayoría – dijo el hombre de traje.

-Pero aun así, la película genera más dudas de las que responde con respecto a la trama de la serie, ¿no podrían hacer algo mejor? –

-no –

-¿Por qué? –

-¡PORQUE NO! –

-pero porque no –

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE PORQUE NO! –

-Es un país libre, puedo pensar si quiero, además tengo derecho a expresarme si no me gusto su película –

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –

-¿No tengo derecho a expresarme? –

-¡NO! – La mira, irritado - ¿te gustaría que yo criticara algo tuyo? –

-Adelante, yo no tengo problema si las personas piensan – dice la niña.

-hablas como si tu opinión fuera una verdad universal, eso no existe, decir que si es como ser un extremista de una religion –

La niña aqueo una ceja - ¿Qué no existen las verdades universales? ¿Qué diría que digo que Hitler fue un gran hombre y noble? –

-Que estas mal, él fue muy malo –

-Ah, pero es mi opinión –

-pero tu opinión está mal, los hechos demuestran que él era malo –

-¿Ósea que es una verdad universal? – dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Si…. – dijo dándose cuenta de que cayó en una trampa.

-si existen las verdades universales, hay dos formas de criticar; una es dando su opinión con respecto a un tema dando argumentos balidos de porque piensa de esa manera. Y la segunda que es dando la verdad universal, que en este caso no se dice lo que uno cree, sino lo que algo es en verdad, en este caso basándose en las reglas para narrar una historia de este tipo y en los clichés y estereotipos usados –

-¿dices que tu opinión de que la serie y la película sean malas son universales y todos están mal? – dijo el sonriendo mientras la multitud murmuraba.

-Nop, si a alguien le gusta bien por él, gustos son gustos, pero cuando hablamos de verdades no intervienen los gustos de cada quien –

-… porque no mejor ves otras cosas, veras que hay cosas peores –

-Sé que hay cosas peores que esta serie, y me informo de ellas pero no por eso voy a dejar de prestarle atención a estos problemas que sufre su serie –

-…. Emmmm, te recuerdo que lo que te hace fan es la serie, no deberías criticarla –

Lisa suspira – esa excusa que muchos usan para ignorar los hechos me tiene harta, es una excusa tan barata como mala y de hecho es un insulto como argumento, el ser fan de algo no nos da menos derecho a juzgarlo, al contrario, al ser fans sabemos más y por lo tanto podemos juzgar más –

-… -

-muchos cometen el error de defender la serie solo porque está dirigida a un público infantil y con ese final donde parodian a Dragón ball z muchos dicen que está mejor que nunca y mas cuando todo estuvo conectado en esta temporada, pero más allá de los gustos de cada persona o los míos, la regla para hacer una historia que se conecta es dar pequeños mensajes atraves de la temporada y conectarlos todos al final, aquí solo dijeron que todo estuvo conectado justo al final – dijo la niña.

La multitud murmuraba, todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma de hablar de la pequeña. Muchos decían que ella estaba mal pero gran parte veía realidad en sus palabras.

-ese final a mí no me gusto, pero a mi mejor amiga Daniela si, si a ella le gusto bien por ella, respeto los gustos de las personas. Pero cuando hablamos de realidades universales la temporada fue mala, hay algunos que lo niegan bien y la defienden pero en el fondo saben que está mal, y por miedo se niegan a admitirlo – dijo la pequeña – decir que la verdad universal no existe y que creer que si es como ser un extremista religioso es negar la realidad, pues una verdad universal si existe y justamente es ella quien nos permite ver la realidad de este mundo, quienes la niegan están negando la realidad y asumiendo todo como si estuviera bien, lo cual no es así – dijo la niña.

-Ehh, bueno….. veras….. la película….. la temporada…. – decía el ejecutivo desesperado.

-la verdad universal es que la serie está en decaída, es una lástima que el dinero la allá arruinado, pero si a alguien le gusta está bien, son sus gustos pero la realidad universal sigue y seguirá existiendo siempre –

Lisa le dio la espalda al hombre el cual estaba sin palabras – Dany, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

-Está bien amiga – dijo ella. – oye ¿a ti no te molesta que a mi me gustara el final de temporada verdad? –

-No, la verdad universal es que tuvo un mal desarrollo y mala explicación, pero si hablamos de tu opinión personal eso es otra cosa, no tengo porque decir que tus gustos son malos amiga – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Fin.

**Hola Bronys y Pegasisters. Primero permítanme disculparme si alguien se llegó a ofender con esto, yo al igual que ustedes disfruto mucho de este tipo de series; la seguridad que dan, la tranquilidad que brindan, lo amo tanto como cualquiera. Pero en aras de mostrar la realidad escribí esto hace unos meses y lo alargue un poco, algunos dicen que la verdad universal no existe, y es mentira, pues si es verdad y es ella quien nos permite ver la realidad del mundo. Hoy en día hay miles de calamidades en el mundo y muchos deciden solo ignorarlas y refugiarse bajo excusas tontas o actividades que distraigan sus mentes, eso es justamente el miedo que tienen a ver el mundo, y es MUY comprensible ¿Quién no tendría miedo? Existen una multitud de factores que conspiran para corromper su razón y despojarlos del sentido común, el terror se apodera de sus cuerpos y llenos de pánico deciden aceptar la realidad o ignorarla, justamente es lo que trato de acabar con historias como esta, quiero que todos puedan ver que no solo la serie está mal SINO EL MUNDO y para aquellos que ahora mismo están pensando ¿Qué vas a cambiar con esto? Bueno, mírense al espejo y díganme que una sola célula no contribuye a que su cuerpo cambie, hace 100 años se creía que un presidente era alguien honrado, pero hoy sabemos que Peña Nieto, por ejemplo, tiene la cultura y la humanidad de un cerdo muerto y carcomido por gusanos , el mundo cambia si los pueblos asi lo queremos.**

"**Los pueblos no deben temer a los gobiernos, los gobiernos deben temer a sus pueblos" V de venganza, película que ejemplifica lo que trato de mostrar. **


End file.
